Raspur Cain
Raspur Cain is a human male who was born during the 18th year of King Damian's reign. The son of a huntsman, Raspur was trained as a young man how to ferret and hunt with the crossbow, how to track and how to skin. Foul mouthed and cruel, at some point in his early twenties Raspur decided to forego the justice of the Free Kingdoms and took to banditry under the black dwarf, Khalea of Arhkite. Serving in this bandit troupe for a number of years, Raspur eventually parted ways with the others when the abandoned tower they had fortified was cleared by adventurers, and the black dwarf slain. Moving on with his life, Raspur fell under the tutelage of Bennoth, a disgraced knight who indulged himself in the dark arts. Bennoth taught Raspur how to wield the whip, dangerous and effectively- he was such a good teacher, in fact, that he could not defend himself when Raspur decided he had had enough of the man, and Raspur turned in Bennoth's bounty in return for a royal pardon for his earlier banditry. Now on the safe side of the law, Raspur fell into mercenary work which skirted the lines between lawful and unlawful. He has at times lead his own mercenary band, only to be foiled by adventurers, but has persisted through the decades. Thirty years of mercenary work has left him shrewd, suspicious, and heartless. He is infamous in his art, and ruthless in his execution. At the age of fifty-one, Raspur headed to the city of Kal'dara, where he found work recovering a mysterious artefact that was being escorted through the forests by a chaos dwarf and his honour guard of goblins. In this mission he was joined by Hel'Grin 'Da Spine Rippa' Ironsides, Eddie Clarke, Hans Gernot, Veliaf, and a renowned general's son in golden armour, and on the way nearly held a romantic moment with a minotaur. Finding common kinship with Hans Gernot, but disliking most of the rest, Raspur eventually left the group when the ambush on the carriage went awry- it had contained a coffin, from which a vampire emerged. Now on a mission outside of his pay grade, Raspur decided to forego any attempts at fighting the vampire, and instead he, Hans and the general's son escaped. The vampire's release had triggered the resurrection of many undead at an abandoned church on their way back, but together the three were able to defeat them- though the general's son was knocked unconscious. Hauling him back to Kal'dara, Raspur and Hans realised that they had most likely lost out on their monetary reward, but wished to gain from this situation. They stripped the general's son of his golden armour and sold it, and then sold the general's son too, so he could be used as a hostage against his renowned father. Later, Raspur Cain was recruited by Soahc the Deceiver to be the leader of a group of mercenaries, barbarians, murderers, bandits and psychopaths that were swearing themselves to his unholy cause. As mercenary captain, Raspur had command of a quarter of Soahc's forces, the other three headed by Cold Ethyl, AchUbaid the Undying and Molloran, (followed by the Grand Priest of Soahc.) He took part in the Onslaught of Oakfoot, where assassin Sileo Umbra attacked him with a weapon he alleged was poisoned, but later turned out not to be. A man in Raspur's employ by the name of the Devil Knight saw Raspur cowering in fear and made a mockery of it- for that, Raspur gave him a death sentence by ordering the Devil Knight to release the monstrosity Soahc had been carting with them. As the forces of evil lead an espionage mission into a nameless town to seek a replacement for the dead Molloran, Raspur Cain communicated to Ubaid that he wished to make a deal- to revive a woman he once knew, and promised to get the ghost the required ingredients. Category:Human Category:Mercenary Category:Ricklander